Clouded Moon
by Devil Lynx GIrl
Summary: StormClan, EarthClan, Creekclan, and EmberClan have lived in peace for years. Cloudkit is a new kit along with her brother and sister. Born to storm clan. As a runt cloudkit was always treated different but she will become great. Eventually, perhaps he brother's new "friend" will help. Or her developing new romance. (Updated chapters)
1. StormClan

StormClan

Leader: Lionstar – large reddish tan tom brave and kind

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Deputy: Redstrike – blackish red tom with a cocky personality

Medicine cat: Spottedmoon – silver she-cat with white spots very timid but a great healer

Apprentice: Pouncingpaw

Warriors

Blackclaw – Large black tom with a surprisingly kind attitude

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Silverfang – Large greyish silver tom, kind and bold. Father of Bluepaw, and Moonpaw.

Lilyheart – white and black she cat with a strong leader like domineer, mother of Bluepaw and Moonpaw.

Briarfire – dark brown tabby cat tom, generous and caring, father of Cloudpaw, Eaglepaw, and Pouncingpaw

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Meadownight – Older warrior with butter colored fur she is a bit grippy but in a fight she will fight to death.

Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Skyclaw – pale gray tom with a bit of a quirky attitude but still a good cat.

Dapplepelt – brown she cat with black smudges on her paws and tail smart and curious,

Whitetail – lithe white she cat mother of Cloudpaw, Eaglepaw, and Pouncingpaw.

Apprentices:

Moonpaw – Large silver tom, caring and protective

Cloudpaw – small white she cat, secretive and timid, very snarky though

Eaglepaw – White and brown she cat, defensive and brave

Pouncingpaw – brown tom with a very high level of intelligence, protects those he loves. Very reluctant to connect with others.

Bluepaw – blueish gray she cat, too brave for her own good.

Queens:

Goldenpelt – overprotective golden she cat

Honeyberry – Honey colored she cat, very sensitive

Kits:

Adderkit – small brown kit very perky son of Goldenpelt

Snow kit – pure white she kit curious daughter of Goldenpelt

Ivykit – white and black kit bold daughter of Goldenpelt

Dewkit – small silverish kit only daughter of Honeyberry

Elders

Longfeather: Large old tom with an abnormal fang very argumentative


	2. Creekclan

Creekclan

Leader: Youngstar - Her name was changed when she was made a leader at 8 moons, small black she-cat

Deputy: Smokestep - a broad white tom cat born the day of a fire in the camp

Apprentice: Greypaw

Medicine cat: Drifteye - Older black and white footed tom with a blind eye.

Warriors:

Streamflower - she-cat with thick dark brown tabby fur and light blue eyes, along with a determined personality.

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Snakeshade - tom with short dark tabby fur and bright yellow eyes, along with an affectionate personality.

Copperleap - a bronze coated tom with an abnormally short tail and almost rabbit lick legs, very confident

Apprentice: Rabbitspaw

Lizzardfoot - a long tailed gray she-cat known for catching lizards

Blossomspeck - she-cat with short creamy white fur and blue eyes, along with a cold-hearted personality.

Streamclaw - tom with gray silverish fur and green eyes oddly long claws, rather kind

Redshine - red coated tom with brown eyes and a competive personality

Apprentice: Willowpaw

Duckbreeze - she-cat with a duck like coat with blue eyes known for being the best swimmer

Apprentices

Grey paw - Fully grey tom who is half Emberclan

Riverpaw- She-cat with white and black fur

Rabbitspaw- brown and white tom

Willowpaw- black and brown she-cat

Queens

Tiggerstep - Fully tigger stripped she cat eager to leave the nursery to fight for her clan

Kits

Tinykit- the runt of tiggerstep's litter but she looks just like her mother

Blackkit- jet black kit

Ebonykit- carmel coated she kit eager to be an apprentice

Elders

Harefoot - Tom with White and sandy colored fur loosing his hearing

Starvine - old medicine cat who lost her sense of smell and sight but still gives prophecies


	3. Prologue

Prologue

Whitetail curled around her three newborn kits. Pouncingkit, Eaglekit, and Cloudkit. The smallest looked exactly like her except for brilliant blue eye and emerald green one. The son like his father deep russet colored fur and even darker eyes, and then the final girl like a mix between the two of them her pelt resembling that of an eagle.

All three slept without a worry not realizing their futures will change the fate of so many.

Cloudkit will unite the clans, though she may be small she holds great power. Pouncingkit will protect his sisters as they realize their destinies. Eaglekit shall pave the pathways creating freedom from the code!

Even the smallest kit has amazing power.

Though now they rest, even now, Pouncingkit seems reluctant to get close to the others.

As dawn broke their father Briarfire poked his nose into the Nursery and smiled at the young queen nuzzling her head. Then licking the top of each kits head. He smiled again leaving the Nursery head and tail held high in pride.


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

five moons old

Cloudkit jumped at her sister trying to steal the moss ball from her. "Aw come on Eaglekit you've had it for like a moon!" she squealed.

"I told ya Cloudkit if you want it ya have to get it." her sister laughed. "Oh why is she always so mean?" Cloudkit thought with a sigh. She pounced again and her sister dodged knocking Cloudkit into their brother, Pouncingkit.

Pouncingkit huffed, helping Cloudkit up. "Don't mind me, I'm just here to make sure you two don't get in trouble."

"We're fine Pouncing, Cloudkit over there is just a klutz." Eaglekit laughed.

"AM NOT!" she leaped at the kit finally getting the moss ball. "YEAH!"

Pouncingkit rolled his eyes. He muttered under his breath, "You don't have to be here if you don't want to be." Eagle shrugged at him pinning her sister and laughing. "Got it back."

"The only reason I'm here is because the other option is not very appealing.." she mumbled.

"And what's that?" Cloudkit asked, attempting to shove away her sister.

"Talking to Moonkit." he grumbled looking at the silverish tom as he hunted a beetle.

"Moonkit ain't that bad!" Cloudkit smiled.

"You try talking to him, than tell me."

"I do, when you guys are playing with the apprentices without me I talk to him he is nice, so is his sister at least that's what I've heard." she tilted her head as her mind started wandering.

"Hmph."

Cloudkit smiled as she thought of something, "Do you realize we will become apprentices in one moon!"

"I'll be grateful."

"Pouncing, we all know what you're going to be." Eaglekit snickered.

"Shut up." he hissed in annoyance.

"What I heard Spottedmoon talking about how you have a gift for healing." Eaglekit's smile widened. "Ohh that's great! Pouncing would make a great medicine cat.." Cloudkit thought as she walked away.

She stumbled into the nursery searching for Whitetail.

"Mother!" Cloudkit called while wondering where she went.

Moonkit stood from his nest and walked to her, "Your mother went out to the kill pile. She'll be back soon."

She nodded. As she exited he followed her out. Her jealousy of him was tremendous, he is becoming an apprentice at sun fall. "I wonder who my mentor will be!" he laughed.

"Yea me too.." she smiled halfheartedly.

"IVYKIT COME BACK!" his sister yelled tackling me just as a small kit ran under me. She grabbed him by the scruff and looked under herself. "Sorry!" she jumped up with the kit. "Nursery duty."

"O-okay." I muttered dizzily.

"How many moons are you anyway? You're pretty small.. I'd guess 3 at most." she smiled while laughing.

"I'm five moons old.." I muttered embarrassed as I watch my age worthy siblings. "I-It's not my fault I'm small!"

I walked away tail dragging. "Hey! C-Cloudkit come back!" Moonkit followed me.

Pouncingkit shook his head, walking to the bushes and curling up. "If anyone asks.. I'll be here."

Eaglekit shrugged while walking away, "Can't handle the truth."

"I will not be a medicine cat…" He growled under his breath keeping his head down.

"Mouse Brain," his sister laughed and pounced the moss ball running off to play

After a while the three kits were called back to their nest and Whitetail fed her kits while Lilyheart groomed her two kits.

-Sun down-

Lionstar stood at the oak on the thickest branch, Moonkit and Bluekit at his flanks. "This day, two new apprentices join us. Step forward Moonkit."

As he did he puffed up his chest trying to look bigger.

"I shall mentor Moonkit, if anyone disagrees take it up with me now." No words. "Then Moonkit will be known as Moonpaw until he has completed his training."

Several sounds of approval were heard as Moonpaw stepped back and looked around smiling happily. Cloudkit couldn't help but be happy for her friend. To be trained by Lionstar is a great honor.

"Bluekit, step forward." she did smiling widely. "Briarfire shall mentor you and I have no doubt he will make you into a fine warrior."

More cheering. As the two jumped down Bluepaw ran straight to Cloudkit. "I'm sorry I said that I was kidding with you. I hope I didn't offend you."

Cloudkit smiled. "It's fine. I know I'm small.."

Bluepaw smiled wide, "Ah wonderful.. what's your name kit?"

"Cloudkit." the young she cat answered.

'That fits you, well I'm going to make my nest, then start my vigil, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Cloudkit replied with a nod and went to find Eaglekit.


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

6 moons!

As Bluepaw and Moonpaw trained, Cloudkit began wondering when Bluepaw would stop being a pain in her tail. Telling her every detail about her training. It was not as interesting as the bluish gray cat. There were even times when she would hide in the old log with Longfeather, hoping the two wouldn't find her. Longfeather wasn't too bad compared to them, as long as she helped with his ticks of course, it was like sharing tongues but instead of cleaning her fur he would tell her stories.

He told her of the night he was apprenticed. The camp was attacked by a hawk and he killed it before it could get to the kits earning him the name Longfeather. Tonight she, Eaglekit, and Pouncingkit would become apprentices. It was finally here.

"CLOUDKIT!" Bluepaw shouted.

Longfeather tilted his head towards the lichen at the end of the log. As Cloudkit dove under it and raced to the old Tom hiding under him. He hide the little she-kit the best he could as he saw Bluepaw peek in. "You come to pick these ticks from my fur apprentice?" he looked at her.

The blueish gray she cat shook her head, "I'll look for my friend in the apprentice den." she turned tail and ran.

Longfeather chuckled and moved so Cloudkit new it was safe to come out. "Alright kit she's gone."

"Thanks." she nodded standing and shaking her fur out then she began picking through the cat's pelt.

"Are you eager for tonight Cloudkit?" he asked.

"Very much so!" she smiled.

"I would bet my flank you will get Dapple, she seems like your type of fighting style." he laughed smiling as she finished.

Cloudkit purred laughing a little, "I don't know," pulling out the last of the noticeable ticks she bowed her head at the old tom. "Did I get em all Longfeather?"

He nodded his head laying out in a sunny spot purring. "Good luck tonight Cloudpaw." the old feline looks at her with a soft smile.

"Thank you." she nodded her head gratefully and left quietly.

Pouncingkit was talking with Spottedmoon about medicinal herbs and such right outside. "Pouncingkit, are you actually going to become the new medicine cat apprentice?"

He turned to her, glaring. "What's it to you Mossbrain?"

"I was only curious," she sighed walking away.

"Hmmph." He finished his conversation with the medicine cat then stalked off.

"Who ruffled his fur." she hissed under her breath walking back to the nursery.

Pouncingkit wandered the forest a little, not too far from the clan. He stopped as he heard something move. "Who's there?" he whispered.

"Doesn't matter a whisker who I am."

"I'd like to know if you're hostile."

"You're safe, Stormclan, awfully intelligent for kit."

"I'm six moons old! I will be an apprentice at sun fall." he hissed in frustration.  
"Never the mind kit, you're safe, return to your clan."

"Are you sure you're not a fox tongued liar?"

"Yes." the cat smirked watching the small kit from her tree.

"At least let me see your face."

"Why?"

"So I can know your face if your clan attacks."

"Our clans are at peace dirt brain, I'm a member of earthclan."

"Hmm." He looked around. The voice sounded female, but he still didn't feel quite safe. "I still want to see."

"No."

"Hmmph." He checked to see where the sun was. "I'd best get back."

"Indeed," the she cat jumped from the tree.

He shook his head, walking back to the clan. "Not saying one word."

No one caught the near apprenticing kit as he snuck back into the camp.

-sun down-

Cloudkit stood behind her leader as nervous as a cornered mouse about the coming ceremony, maybe she would be given a weaker mentor.

Pouncingkit rolled his eyes at her. "Calm down, will you?"

"You know who your mentor will be!"

"So you get surprised. So what?"

"What if I get a bad mentor, what if it's one of the terrible fighters!"

"I doubt that's gonna happen."

"I'm a runt they aren't exactly expecting much from me, so why give me a good mentor."

"Just calm down mouse-brain." He straightened as Lionstar spoke.

"I have been informed Pouncingkit shall become the new medicine cat apprentice. From this time forth he shall be known as Pouncingpaw until he completes his training."

Cheering.

Pouncingpaw simply stood there, smirking at Cloudkit. She scowled.

Eaglekit stepped up next as Lionstar spoke, "Eaglekit, shall be trained by, Meadownight, and will be known as Eaglepaw." The kits face fell as she looked at the grippy old cat. She stormed off trying to appear happy though it didn't work.

"Now lastly Cloudkit." Lionstar looked back at her.

Smiling the small white feline stepped up trying to make herself appear bigger. "You shall be trained by…"  
Before he could finish, a broad shouldered scared aging tomcat stepped forward Blackclaw. "I'll train her."

Cloudkit starred in aww.


End file.
